Uphill Struggle
by Mehhhx
Summary: Bobby's back and he's not the least bit happy with teenage Jack's behaviour lately. Jack disagrees. Too bad Evelyn's going out of town to be able to mediate.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: _Originally this was a small writing exercise that ended up growing. I do have more planned out so bear with me. I only watched the movie for the first time a few months back and was surprised to discover life within the fandom despite its age! The dynamics between the characters made me fall in love so I couldn't resist writing something. Also, if I fail to grasp all the Americanisms please point them out for me to fix, however I will try my best. Feedback is always welcome and appreciated. Oh and this story will NOT be slash sorry to say, just pure brotherly love! (:

Also, a few warnings: There will be language, underage drinking, drug abuse, mentioned of child abuse, etc. So read of your own accord.

_Disclaimer: _From here on out I own nothing.

* * *

**Uphill Struggle**

He retched violently, breath heaving as he fought to take in air and throw up the contents of his stomach at the same time.

"Oh, _God_," Jack groaned quietly as he wrapped his arms around his shaking frame and pried his tightly-clenched eyelids open. He was two houses away from home and from the looks of it everyone had retired to bed if the darkness inside was any indication. '_Good'_, he thought. He just couldn't face his ma's worried expression and gentle hands; fetching him water and aspirin and soothing him through the inevitable gagging over the toilet seat. No matter how many times he fucked himself up she was always there, and whilst it made Jack guilty he still snuck out most nights with the intention of meeting up with his friends and having a good time.

It had been just after 3am by the time he'd realized through his haze that he should probably start staggering home lest he pass out on the pitiful couch he had spent the better part of the night hallucinating on. Save from a few diversions to trash cans, shrubs and now Mrs. Craylin's rose bushes, he had made it back as quickly as his inebriated state allowed him. Jack supposed he should be thanking his lucky stars the streets had seemed, for the better part, mostly empty; an unusual sight for the shadier part of the town he passed through.

Tripping blindly he shuffled his way up the pathway, shivering from the cold despite the light perspiration decorating his face, and reached a shaky hand into his pocket for his key. He disregarded climbing back in through his window unless he wanted to end up in A&E or worse, he thought with a grimace, caught. He directed the key towards the lock, sharply missing and tapping the wood instead and then dropping it altogether onto the porch with a 'clang' that had him letting out a short giggle (that he blamed _entirely_ on the drugs, thank you very much) before looking around in paranoia. After bending to retrieve it and further antagonizing his already sensitive stomach, Jack aimed again, hand slowly inching forward and he silently cheered when it was met with success.

Whilst carefully opening the door he repeated the silent mantra in his head: _'Please don't let him wake up, please don't let him wake up', _before he leant back against it and let the silence throughout the house blanket him as he attempted to get the growing nausea under control. Shit, he'd gone overboard tonight and surpassed even his limit because there was no way in hell this was going to be slept off in a few short hours for school.

First things first, if he could just make it to his room he'd be saved from a verbal, and hell knowing Bobby, physical ass whupping for being out so late to begin with. He wouldn't even want to think of what he'd do if he knew what his baby brother had actually been out _for_. Bobby had stepped right back into the alpha role since his return and had been on his back ever since and, in all truth, it was pissing Jack off.

Leaning away from the door unsteadily Jack slowly moved to the bottom of the staircase, placing one knee on the second step then rethinking his plan entirely when the room started spinning dangerously. He felt like he was on one of the rides at the fair that had you going green in a matter of seconds and scrambling for the nearest bathroom stall. _'Bad idea', _he moaned internally as he laid his forehead onto the thick-carpeted step. He'd just lay here for a moment. That sounded good.

* * *

Evelyn Mercer had always been an active woman, and despite nearing her sixties that didn't seem to be changing anytime soon. After all, just because her boys were growing up and beginning their own lives did not mean they would suddenly stop needing her. As it was she still spent a lot of time running after her two youngest sons; Jack was currently dragging his way through high school whilst Angel had a job at the garage. Between being a mother and social worker there was never a moments quiet and that was just the way she liked it.

It was an early Wednesday morning and an urgent case involving a child she had fostered briefly a few months ago required her attention. Abbey had only been in her care a mere five weeks a few months back, but in that time Evelyn had worked her magic and the frightened child now trusted her implicitly. As was such, since being in the hospital under her new guardian's care the little girl had done nothing but ask for her, refusing to say anything of what had happened and Evelyn knew she would have to leave town in order to help as best as she could. In her absence she was entrusting the care of the house and Angel and Jack under her eldest's watchful eye. Bobby had returned from Chicago a few days prior in the middle of the night on apparent 'leave', and despite raising an eyebrow Evelyn had welcomed him home with a kiss on the cheek and a warm smile.

Pulling her robe tightly around her to ward off the chilly air she made her way to the stairs, passing Jack's bedroom and deciding to give him a few more minutes before waking him up for school. Rousing the teen in the morning was a gruelling and increasingly exhausting task, and despite her progressively firmer demands that he get his back side up he still refused. So far Jack had managed to be late pretty much everyday and seemed unconcerned with both his mother's and the school's threats for punishment over it.

'_W__ell, except for yesterday,'_ she thought with a smirk. Her repeated attempts at getting her son up had worked, shame it wasn't the one she was addressing though. Bobby had come shuffling out of his and Jerry's old room, bleary eyed and asking if she was okay. Sick of Jack ignoring her, she'd handed the reigns over to her eldest and watched in amusement as he'd forcefully entered the room and proceeded to drag Jack bodily from his bed. He'd then spent the rest of the morning following him around and barking orders at him to do some chores before finally allowing him to flee the house. Nearly fifteen minutes earlier than usual.

Shaking her head she turned down the stairs, her smirking faltering considerably as she noticed the familiar, black-clad figure sprawled along the bottom three steps.

"Jackie, sweetheart?" she called softly, making her way down and placing a hand in his blond hair, carefully stroking it back from his face and frowning at the strong smell of alcohol and marijuana clinging to his clothes.

Jack screwed up his face, mumbling unintelligently before relaxing his features back into sleep. There was no way she was going to be getting a coherent response from him in this state, she'd come to learn.

"Okay then," Evelyn sighed heavily, speaking more to herself as she gave her comatose son a comforting pat on the back. She needed to get Jack settled in bed before she could do anything, and whilst she wasn't best pleased with the situation, she knew somebody who would be downright furious, regardless of being woken up early. Again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to those who reviewed and added this story to their favourites and alerts. I went through a few re-writes of Bobby's character, and I'm still unsure of whether I've presented him as characteristically alike as he is in the movie. Feel free to send me any suggestions. Feedback does help. (:_

* * *

"Bobby?" Evelyn called, peering into the dim room. The lump of covers situated in the middle of the bed twitched in response as a muffled groan broke through the cocoon.

"… Ma?" Bobby's husky voice answered as he moved out from his barricade of blankets, focusing bleary-eyes onto the figure stood in his doorway.

"I'm so sorry to wake you up again so early, I bet you're regretting coming back now," Evelyn said with a weak laugh. Bobby sat up, leaning his arms on his knees and frowned at his mother's tone.

"Ma? S'everything alright?" Alertness seeping into his body at the shake of her head.

"What's wrong?" he demanded, numerous scenarios involving his brothers flitting through his head, each one equally as unpleasant and causing a knot of worry to form in the pit of his stomach. "Is everyone okay? Have you checked on them?

Evelyn couldn't help but smile at Bobby's over protective streak making itself known; in any situation he always thought of his family first, his loyalty unbreakable to his beloved mother and younger siblings. It was both a quality that Evelyn adored Bobby for, yet also scared her to death.

She held up a hand, "No, nothing bad has happened… Jack's downstairs, he must have snuck out again last night and been more reckless than usual, he didn't even make it to his room this time. He obviously thought the stairs would be more comfortable." She paused and let the silence filled the room as the information was slowly digested.

Bobby pinched the bridge of his nose, his worry being replaced by anger. That little shit. Jack was prone to being a self-destructive person, yet he was the type that liked to hide it and mope around with his awful CDs blaring out or go out with his friends to get wasted, then recover in the sanctuary of his bedroom. He must have been especially far-gone tonight to let himself be vulnerable for someone to find him, he'd always been a private person, preferring to blend into the background than be scrutinised. Well, too bad. Bobby had only been home a few days and he was already growing sick of it. Evelyn had admitted she was worried but when she had tried to breach the subject Jack had just shrugged and fled to his room. His mistake tonight was going to allow Bobby the ammunition to give him a firmer kick up the ass.

"Right," he muttered, throwing the covers off and swinging his legs over the side.

"I would have asked Angel instead seeing as you were woken up early yesterday but he spent the night at Sofi's," Evelyn filled in as she turned and led the way out of the room. "I'm sorry to do this to you again".

Bobby shook his head, 'It's fine ma, anything for you," he smiled. "Although I think we should just leave him there to suffer."

"Bobby", she lightly scolded, swatting him gently on the arm as they turned and descended towards the topic of their conversation.

"Jesus", Bobby grumbled, taking in Jack's prone form. "Seriously ma, let me just throw some water in his face and kick him out the door for school."

Evelyn gave him a levelled her gaze at him, "Bobby you know he can't go in this state, heaven forbid he pays attention on a normal day!" She replied, watching critically as he carefully scooped Jack up bridal style. Despite how many meals she had forced upon him in the last few years he was still underweight for his age. Pairing his weight with the fact that he hadn't had a growth spurt in awhile and his soft features and he barely looked fifteen. He was definitely her baby.

"Yeah, yeah", Bobby grumbled as he effortlessly climbed up the stairs with his brother, who despite the jostling and voices hadn't even stirred.

"Thank you, are you going back to bed or do you want me to get you some breakfast, too?

"Nah, I'll stay up and see you off. Gimme a minute and I'll be right down".

* * *

Five minutes later Bobby shuffled into the kitchen, pulling out a chair and ungracefully falling into it, gratefully accepting the steaming mug of coffee presented to him.

"Did you get him settled okay?"

"Yeah, he's dead to the world. I coulda left him on the floor and he wouldn't have noticed anything different." Noticing Evelyn's stare Bobby quickly rushed, "but I didn't, he's safe in bed… for now".

"Bobby," she sighed, "be careful with him. You know how defensive he is, I don't want you to scare him off."

"I know, ma, but waiting for him to spill why he's determined to fuck up his life isn't getting us anywhere. I mean at this rate he's guna get kicked out of school for not doing any work. The fairy actually has a _brain_ to be able to do something, instead he's getting dumber by the day with all that shit he's doing." He blew on the top of the mug before taking a sip.

Evelyn munched on her toast, wiping her fingers together to get rid of the sticky crumbs. "I know. That boy must think I was born yesterday not to realise what he's doing. After living with his older brothers you'd think he'd realise I'd know when I was being played for a fool".

Bobby grinned, "Awh, Ma, we were angels!"

"I remember getting my first grey hair with you, Bobby Mercer, you were such a little hellion." Evelyn chuckled before smiling at him and resting her hand on top of his.

"Try to get through to him whilst I'm gone? He's probably sick of me trying to smother him. Maybe all he needs is a fresh face. I just want this sneaking out at all hours to stop, this is Detroit for heaven's sake and it's dangerous".

Bobby's face hardened. "It will," he replied seriously. "I'll sort it out. Jackie's a good boy, everything will be fine."

Evelyn smiled, patting his hand before standing up. "I'll only be gone for a few days. Try not to kill your brothers and please let the house still be here when I return".

"I might be able to guarantee at least one of those," Bobby smirked. Evelyn rolled her eyes before kissing him on the cheek and leaving the kitchen.

* * *

Bobby blew out a noisy breath, rolling his head towards the clock with a frown. Unbelievable, the goddamned thing must be broken because there was no _way_ it'd been less than half an hour since he'd last checked. He tapped the remote against his thigh and tried to engross himself in the TV. At this rate he was seriously considering doing some housework he was that mind-numbingly bored, he was a man of action, and waiting for hungover baby brothers to wake up was seriously counter-productive.

If he was honest he was a little apprehensive in speaking to Jack, he wouldn't know if he'd remember passing out last night and if he did he was bound to be uncooperative. An uncooperative Jack always led to an angry Bobby, and ma was right, he couldn't afford to get angry. He'd would _never_ hurt his brother, he'd die before he did, but his temper could be scary and he'd be the first to admit that so he needed to handle this with kid-gloves, because Jack being the moody shit he could be would probably overreact. That didn't mean he was going to let him off the hook for yesterday though.

He was broken out of his thoughts by the front door opening and he craned his head to see Angel appear into view.

"Hey man," he greeted.

"So you do remember where you live!" he called sarcastically, watching Angel cross into the kitchen.

"Yeah, and I missed you so damn much I decided to come back", he replied.

Bobby laughed and turned down the TV, lifting his foot onto the coffee table. "Nah, you heard those dishes calling to be washed up in there and thought you'd come back and do 'em."

"Man, just because ma's gone don't think me and Jack are gonna be your slaves, asshole", Angel replied, yesterday's left over pizza in his hand.

"We'll see", Bobby grinned wickedly, "have fun trading diseases with Loca last night?"

"I got more action yesterday than you've probably gotten in five years, big bro", Angel said.

Bobby recoiled, "For fuck's sake Angel, don't talk with your mouth full. What _are_ you doing back anyway?"

Finishing off the slice he made his way up to the bottom of the stairs, "I have work soon, I needed a shower and a change of clothes."

Bobby nodded, feeling disappointed he'd be left alone again soon. "Hey feel free to make extra loud noise up there. Jackie boy's sleeping off last night's excursion. Little idiot was passed out on the stairs."

"Yeah?" Angel laughed, "Sounds like he had a good night, too. Maybe you should take a leaf outta one of our books, eh Bobby?"

Bobby's death glare and flexing of his hand with the remote in had him scurrying up the stairs towards the safety of the bathroom.

* * *

Angel had left nearly an hour ago and it was nearly noon. Bobby didn't think he could take another talk show of paternity tests. Flicking off the TV with determination he stood up and walked to the cupboard, opening it and easily locating what he was looking for. He grabbed the vacuum and marched up the stairs, stopping at the door of Jack's room and listening for any noise. It was dead silent and he slowly pushed the door open wide.

Jack laid pretty much how he'd been left, except now most of his head was underneath the covers and all that could be seen of him was the wild spikes of his hair. Diverting his eyes from the bed Bobby surveyed his brother's room. From his last few visits in here during Jack's impromptu removal and delivering to his bed, he couldn't help but notice the absolute shithole the place was in. Since being back he'd heard Evelyn ask him to tidy it at least twice. Jack was clearly lazy in that respect and in Bobby's opinion this room wasn't fit for a human to live in. He liked order and control himself, and he couldn't contain his disgust the first time he'd lain eyes on the place. The bed sheets were stained and only half on the bed, as though halfway through changing them Jack has decided to give up. Clothes and paper littered the floor, as well as scruffy school books, whilst the desk was covered in empty coke cans and a few plates that Bobby was pretty sure had mould growing in them. Worse still, there was a stale smell of smoke and the occasional pile of ash dotted along the windowsill. He didn't give a shit if Jack was just being a typical teenager, he was not going to let his brother sleep in this, regardless if Jack disagreed or not.

Growling Bobby grabbed the vacuum lead and plugged it into the socket before flicking the switch and watching with grim satisfaction as the figure in the bed jumped violently.

* * *

_So, Jack's misery begins. Thoughts? Ideas for improvements?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the wait, I have rough plans for this story and what I want to happen, some of the chapters are more slow-paced but it's all building up. As ever, thank you so much for the reviews, etc. It means a lot._

* * *

The pleasant void of darkness was ripped away as Jack started with a jolt, heart hammering and ears ringing at the sudden noise. He groaned, pulling the covers further over his head and willing unconsciousness to return - being awake definitely did not agree with him in his current hung-over state.

"Rise and shine, princess!" Bobby's voice sounded over the vacuum.

"Turn it offfffff." Jack moaned, voice muffled as the ringing in his ears gave way to a steady thump at his temples.

"What was that? I can't hear you", Bobby was grinning wickedly, Jack was sure of it. He was also sure he could stretch further enough to puke on Bobby if need be… he must _still_ be high to consider such a suicidal idea in any case. He screwed his eyes up tightly, anger growing, why couldn't he just be left to sleep for fucks sake?

"Jack!"

Jack exhaled heavily through his nose, tearing his blanket off his head to sit up and glare at his brother.

"I said, turn it OFF, you asshole," he snarled.

The atmosphere within the room seemed to drop at few degrees, the harsh sound of the machine in the background highlighting how tense he felt as they locked eyes. _Oh shit…_

Bobby calmly reached down, clicking the vacuum off at the wall before redirecting his hard stare to the figure on the bed, grimly noting the red rimmed eyes and pale complexion.

"Well," he said, smiling coldly, "Now that I have your attention, it's time to get up and get a shower –"

At Jack's indignant huff he held up a hand in warning.

"God knows you fucking need one, and then get your ass downstairs; you're not missing lunch as well as breakfast."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Jack complained, uncaring at how childish he sounded and feeling more confident from the less than angry tone being aimed at him after his outburst. All he wanted was to sleep off last night, if anything Bobby's stupid wake-up call had set off the nausea sleep had kept at bay, he felt crabby and exhausted.

Bobby raised an eyebrow, meeting Jack's challenging stare head on. _Stay calm_, he commanded himself, even though the thought of wringing the little moron's neck called to him. He slowly crossed his arms over his chest, attempting to channel some of Evelyn into his understanding of the situation.

"It's the middle of the afternoon, I want you to get up, clean yourself up, and come eat some lunch with me, okay?"

Jack averted his eyes, looking round his filthy bedroom before warily glancing at Bobby from the corner of his eye.

"You gunna…?"

"Christ, Jack. Just do what you're told." Bobby interrupted, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, I am angry with you, let's just eat first, all right? I expect you down there in twenty minutes."

Bobby strode out of the room, effectively ending the discussion and leaving Jack with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. _Crap_, he groaned inwardly. He could barely remember last night after getting through the front door. It must have been bad if he hadn't been woken up for school. _Bobby may be acting creepily-collected now, but he's just waiting for the moment to strike,_ he thought miserably.

Flipping off the cover he stood, putting a hand to his head as a wave of vertigo hit him. He kicked his way through the objects littering his floor and opened his drawers for a clean pair of boxers before heading to the bathroom, hoping to prolong his shower for as long as possible.

* * *

Bobby finished putting the grilled cheese sandwiches on to the two plates before setting them on the table and eyeing the clock in annoyance. Nearly twenty minutes had passed and he knew Jack was trying to deliberately hold off on coming down. _Not going to help you, Jackie-o._

It was hard to be patient; it just wasn't the type of guy he was. When he was mad, he yelled, waved his arms and swore, regardless of how small the infraction. No, he would _never _hurt Jack, but his introverted nature drove Bobby to frustration. Whilst it wasn't as bad as when he'd first come to the Mercer's, he still clammed up at the slightest bit of anger directed at him and he'd rarely show his own frustration, _'cept when he's hungover_, Bobby mused. Pitted against Bobby, Jack was so small in all aspects, and the elder brother found it hard to find a balance within himself to be able to deal with Jack appropriately without losing control. Every time Bobby came home for a visit it seemed the sweet little boy who had followed him around all those years ago was even further gone, obviously Jack was growing up, but did he have to be such a bitch about it?

Muttering under his breath he glanced at the clock one last time and was on the verge of shouting up the stairs when he heard the tell-tale thump of his brother's descent.

Jack appeared a few seconds later, looking slightly more alert in one of his many baggy band shirts and a pair of faded jeans. He pulled out the chair from under the table before sitting down hesitantly, eyes on the plate in front of him.

Grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge Bobby set them down on the table before taking his own seat across from the quiet teen.

"Thanks," Jack murmured, unscrewing the cap and taking a few mouthfuls. Bobby nodded and eagerly began devouring his own lunch, eyes on his brother.

"So," he said between mouthfuls, "shower do you good?"

"I guess."

"You guess? Remember anything about last night?"

"… No."

"Hmm, I guess not considering the state you was in", Bobby said in agreement, pursing his lips and surveying his brother pick at his sandwich.

"M'sorry," Jack muttered, shame washing over him. Keeping his eyes downcast he pulled a small piece of bread off and chewed slowly, grimacing at the sick feeling in response to the taste. This was the first solid thing in his stomach since his dinner before going out and he was half afraid of throwing back up what little he'd managed to force down.

"You know, Ma doesn't expect to get up for work in the morning and find one of her kids passed out on the stairs. I don't want to be seeing that shit, either," Bobby continued, picking up his own bottle. "And I especially never want to see my baby brother strung out again, you understand?"

Jack rubbed at his cheek, eyes focused on his hand resting beside his plate as he let Bobby's words sink in. He felt terrible for worrying mom, but it wasn't like he meant for it to happen. He just overstepped his limits is all; there was no need for Bobby to come down on him like this when he'd done _far _worse in his time. Christ, Bobby had taken any opportunity to throw the rule book at him since his return; his over protectiveness was driving him crazy. _Who was he to order him around when he barely lived here anymore? _Jack thought, annoyance flaring up.

"You can't tell me what to do", Jack said, voice barely above a whisper, eyes widening as he processed what he'd just said.

Bobby slammed the bottle down onto the table, ignoring Jack's flinch.

"Actually, I can. You're fifteen years old, for fucks sake. And if you think it's all right and wonderful to go hang with whatever lowlife scum you're with to get your rocks off you're sadly mistaken, sweetheart. You endanger yourself? It's my business. Not even counting the fact that I'm the adult and _you_ are the child here. As Ma's gone, I _am_ in charge here."

Jack bristled at being called a 'child', a light flush appearing on his pasty face. After everything that had happened to him, he was hardly a child in his own eyes. Why did everyone in this family see fit to boss him around and baby him? _Because of that very reason,_ a voice at the back of his mind said.

"If we're having a discussion I expect you to look at me, Jack", Bobby's voice broke through his reverie and he unenthusiastically raised his gaze.

"I just…" he cleared his throat. "I don't see what the problem is, I went out with some friends, I lost track of time… It was just some alcohol and a bit of weed," he insisted, the answer sounding weak to his own ears.

Bobby closed his eyes for a second, reigning in his temper at Jack's blatant disregard to acknowledge why he was in the wrong.

"You took drugs, Jack. I don't give a shit if it was a 'little' bit of weed – and I swear, if you took more than just those two…" He let the threat hang in the air, his sharp eye noting the twitch of hands opposite him, the quick glance to the table. He narrowed his eyes.

"And why sneak out? Huh? You had all day to see your buddies, what's the matter, cave in to peer pressure?"

Jack sighed in annoyance, "I don't know… It just happened."

Bobby shook his head angrily. "This stops, you hear? I'm not having you do this to yourself, and you think you can sit there and give me half-ass responses?" His voice rose slightly, "I mean it, Jack, get your act together."

He blew out a breath, noticing Jack had zoned out during his rant and leaning forward he clicked his fingers sharply in front of his face.

"What did I just say?" He demanded.

"To stop… I will. Can I go to my room now?" Jack muttered.

"No, eat your lunch. _All_ of it. Then you can go to your room and clean it, it's disgusting. Consider it your punishment for yesterday. I'll be up to check on you later."

With that Bobby rose from his seat, and after putting his plate in the sink walked off to the family room.

Feeling his eyes sting Jack angrily wiped a sleeve across his face, half heartedly picking up his sandwich.

* * *

A few hours later Bobby turned off the hockey game on the TV, rising from the couch with a stretch and groaning happily at the popping of his joints. He made his way upstairs, having heard the vacuuming stop half an hour before and turned into his brother's room.

Jack sat on his bed, freshly made, Bobby noted with a pleased expression, guitar in his lap as he idly strummed away. The room itself had greatly improved, with clothes either in the hamper or drawers, and pieces of paper and books stacked neatly on a less-cluttered desk.

"Good boy," Bobby said, nodding to himself.

Jack nodded his head minutely in response, attention on the guitar in his lap. Bobby rolled his eyes, great, he had a sulking teenager on his hands.

"We're having pasta for dinner, come down and help with me the salad." He turned on his heel and headed for the kitchen, expectant of Jack to follow.

Dinner was stifling in Bobby's opinion. He spent the better part of it pulling nothing but shrugs and mutters out of Jack any time he tried to engage him in a discussion and he wished Angel could have been there instead of doing a double shift at work before no doubt going back to Sofi's. In the end he had given up and the dining room had fallen into an awkward silence.

The cold shoulder continued through the night as they sat watching TV and at around midnight Bobby noted Jack's yawns and increasingly heavy eyelids. Truthfully he was surprised he'd lasted this long considering he'd looked ready to drop since waking up.

"All right, time for bed, fairy. You've got school in the morning."

Brows furrowing at the hated nickname Jack got up without argument, passing Bobby who took the opportunity to lock his larger hand round his bony wrist.

"Hey", he said, frowning slightly at the tension now running through his brother at the touch. He pulled him down next to him, wrapping an arm round his shoulder.

"You know I love you, right?" Jack nodded. "It's my job to look out for you, and I know I go about it in an asshole way…"

"Yeah," Jack agreed. Bobby swatted him.

"We just want what's best for you, even if you can't see it. Go on, get up stairs."

After another quick squeeze of his shoulder Jack rose and walked out into the hall.

"Jack?" He turned around, meeting Bobby's eyes.

"Sneak out again and I'll nail that window shut. You won't have your own key to get back in with, either," he smiled pleasantly, "night, sweetheart."

With that Bobby turned back to the TV, ignoring the wide-eyed look directed at him from the stairs.

* * *

_I kind of feel I'm being slightly harsh to poor Jack… but hey! Tell me what you think, I like hearing from you guys!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the slight delay, guys, busy week! I am overwhelmed by the reviews I received for the last chapter, they really do help and I'm glad you're enjoying reading this. As usual, feedback/con-crit/questions etc – feel free to send!_

* * *

Jack felt miserable. Then again, as he was at school it was a justified feeling. He was _always_ miserable at being forced to go to this shit hole.

He leant on the wall by the entrance with his back taking most of his weight off his legs - he still felt less than well after Tuesday night's marathon session and seemingly had symptoms you'd get with the flu. He ached all over and had bouts of feeling shaky and sick to his stomach, however he was hopeful it'd disappear soon because getting out of bed in the morning lately was killing him.

He coughed harshly into the damp morning air, eyeing a group of giggling girls to the left on the bench and rolling his eyes at their innate screeching.

Digging a hand deep into his pocket he pulled out his tin and took out one of his pre-rolled cigarettes, lighting it efficiently and inhaling the acrid smoke in bliss. He had been waiting all morning for this and was thankful when Bobby's car had finally turned the corner out of sight after dropping him off to be able indulge in one of the few pleasures in his life.

_God, Bobby. Asshole extraordinaire, _Jack scoffed inwardly, taking another drag before feeling slightly guilty. Bobby had made an effort with him this morning after pulling rank on him the night before, but Jack still felt sore - well his pride did anyway at how much of a kid his brother had made him feel. He knew he'd messed up; it wasn't like he'd passed out to be dramatic because he _hated_ being the centre of attention, but now it seemed Bobby was watching him like a hawk. He'd made his own life difficult due to his dumbass mistakes.

"Yo man," Luke greeted, walking up and pulling Jack out of his thoughts. He nodded in reply and threw his cigarette down as the bell sounded for first period.

"Hey."

"You still rough? You look it."

"Fuck you," Jack smirked, his own eyes taking in his best friend's appearance that seemed no better than his own. Luke smiled in return as they walked languidly down the hall.

"I'm just sayin', you went hard at that party, J. I'm amazed you found your way home," Luke laughed as they turned into the English room.

"So I noticed. I'm surprised you did, though, you practically had your face buried in Kelly's tits."

Luke blushed, "She liked tequila," he muttered, voice low as the teacher walked through the door and the class started to go silent.

Jack snorted and flipped open his scruffy notebook for a clean page.

"I hope you all have your assignments for 'Wuthering Heights' completed to be handed in at the end of this lesson," Mr. Simons called from the front as he surveyed his class.

A few groans and whispers emitted from some of the students, including Luke and Jack closed his eyes and mentally kicked himself.

_Fuck!_

He had actually made the effort to read the book, despite finding it difficult to understand and had fully intended to write the paper last week, feeling confident he'd have time. Where had the days gone?

He'd felt proud of himself for finishing it, he wasn't a fan of reading at all and in truth he found English hard; he sucked at essays and writing in general. Half the time he found the texts complex, then when by some miracle he actually did get it, he found it hard to put on a page. He wasn't stupid, it was just when it came to writing it never came out how he intended it in his head or wanted it.

When he'd been younger of course no one had taken the time to read to him or send him to school whilst he'd been moving around and so he'd fallen behind -why would they when they could have him to themselves at home? When he'd arrived at the Mercer's house when he was eight, Evelyn and sometimes one of his older brothers would take the time to read to him and help him with his writing. He'd greatly improved since then but had come to accept it definitely wasn't one of his stronger suits.

Feeling largely put off with himself Jack began to zone out and doodle aimlessly in his book, _what was the point now?_ He thought dully, drawing swirls and shapes before moving on to crude cartoons when he received a sharp poke in the ribs from Luke, signalling the end of the lesson. He threw his stuff in his bag before darting out, catching the disapproving eye of Mr. Simon's who stood by his desk with the completed assignments, before making his way towards his Math room.

Math he liked and understood. There were no subjective answers, and he found it relaxing to sit quietly at his desk and work confidently through his textbook in his own world. Plus it was one of the subjects he hadn't fallen behind with… so far.

* * *

Lunch couldn't come soon enough and by that point Jack felt grouchy and tired and in need of a little pick me up. He hadn't stayed for this long into a school day for a while and felt he was due a reward. Luke had readily agreed and together they'd headed down towards the town in search of their hit.

"Hey are we gonna see if Steve's got anything?" Luke asked as they walked briskly down the street passing the crumbling, graffiti-covered buildings.

"Yep," Jack shrugged, hands deep in his pockets. Steve was one of the lesser known dealers in town and because of this Jack felt more comfortable going to him just in case word got around. No one liked dealing with a Mercer, and his older brothers' reputation had caused a lot of problems with Jack scoring.

"Awesome," Luke replied as they settled back into silence. Jack was thankful for small miracles, they'd known each other for years after meeting in detention in middle school, and had immediately clicked as Luke was into the same music as he was, finding it a good basis to build a conversation. He was a good companion to have and understood Jack's more withdrawn nature without taking offense.

They turned into a small apartment block and made their way up the decrepit metal staircase, walking along before coming to a stop outside a scruffy-looking door with the blue paint peeling off in small chunks.

Jack knocked sharply before stepping back, rolling his eyes as Luke stepped closer. He always did the talking in these situations as he had the most experience and was 'less likely to fuck anything up', as Luke put it.

A muffled thud and scrambling by the peep hole could be heard before the door was wrenched open and a thin, dark haired man peered around it, joint hanging from his lips.

"Jack, Luke," he greeted, nodding his head towards the both of them.

"Hey Steve, was wondering if you could help us out?"

Steve regarded them for a moment before stepping forward suddenly, causing Luke to jump and his eyes to widen. Jack stood his ground, unfazed as the dealer leaned past him to check out the street below, he'd learnt long ago that Steve was a paranoid son of a bitch and just to let him get on with it.

"Sure," he said finally, straightening back up and pulling the door open wider. The two teens stepped in and made their way into the spacious living room, housing one long couch that had seen better days and a widescreen TV showing a nature documentary.

"Take a seat, boys, I'll be with you in a moment," he said before disappearing through a door on the left.

"I hate it when he goes all weird like that," Luke huffed quietly as he sat down next to Jack, who let out a snort.

"He can be as weird as he wants as long as he keeps us supplied –"

The door opened suddenly as Steve returned, a small white baggie in his hand.

"Yo, I'm running low man, you cleaned me out the other night."

Jack eyed him incredulously, "Aren't you a dealer? How can you run out?"

Steve frowned, "Hey man, I have my contacts, too. I'm getting a delivery in this afternoon. If you don't want this…" he trailed off, holding up the cocaine.

"No," Jack replied quickly, pulling out a few crumpled bills from his pocket and nodding at Luke to do the same.

Collecting the money Steve handed the bag over before falling into the couch, "chill out here for awhile, dudes, this shit's awesome," he grinned, motioning to the TV.

Jack meticulously laid out four lines onto the table before grabbing a note and snorting it up steadily, letting Luke do the same with his two.

His nose burned as he leaned back into the couch, eyes shut and neck bared as he let the drug shoot through his bloodstream, smiling as a warm, fuzzy feeling washed over him. Two days was too long to wait for this feeling of euphoria Jack loved, he felt at peace and languidly let his mind wander, the noise of the TV and Steve's laughter at fuck knows what sounding distant and muffled in the background. A cocaine hit never lasted long and within the hour he'd be home and Bobby would know no different, yep, this was fucking perfect.

Jack wasn't sure how long they'd sat that, but judging by the awareness of his surroundings coming back to him it had to be have been a while. He rolled his neck to the side and saw Luke and Steve passing another joint back and forth between them, both equally mesmerised by the mating rituals of the Black Widow being shown in front of them.

He felt himself dozing slightly and was halfway between that state of being awake and asleep when there was a banging at the door, making him start and sit up in bewilderment.

Steve immediately bounced up, hurrying out of sight to answer it. A deep voice was heard, coupled with some murmurings before the door was shut and footsteps became louder.

Jack raised his head as Steve walked back through, three men in tow that couldn't be more than in their twenties with shaved heads and numerous tattoos. _Gangster types_, Jack thought disdainfully. The apparent leader waltzed towards the couch and fell into it like he owned it, throwing his arms over the back. His eyes took in the two teens next to him and he smirked, a glint in his eyes that Jack became weary of.

"Didn't know you entertained children, too, Stevie-boy," he drawled, crossing his legs at the ankle.

"Errr, yeah, yeah… Jack's a good customer of mine, he contributes well and -"

The supposed leader held up his hand, effectively silencing Steve's babbling, who looked on nervously.

"Name's Ren," he said, holding out a heavily ringed hand, smirk still plastered on his face. Jack stared for a moment before slowly raising his own.

"… Jack."

The hand in his grasp tightened ever so slightly.

"Jack… what?"

Jack inwardly berated himself, of course he'd want to know his fucking last name, he didn't really want him to know, yet something told him not lie if the warning grip was anything to go by.

"Mercer," he replied carefully, watching Ren's face, who suddenly grinned.

"Well Jack Mercer, it's nice to meet you."

He appraised both Jack and Luke silently before turning his attention to Steve once more.

"I've been pleased with the money you've been sending me. You have quite the loyal customers – Like these boys, here!"

Steve hesitated, "Yeah, Ren, shit's been selling good, man."

Ren nodded, "It has been going good indeed, Stevie, so much so I think it's time we… expanded, huh? I've got some laced shit in, good stuff. Real fucking good stuff, and I have a bunch of people asking for it," he reached into his leather jacket and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

Jack folded his hands into his lap, playing with his sleeves – a habit he had when he felt nervous, and wished they'd left earlier. He didn't like this guy, there was something about him, and he wasn't entirely sure Ren didn't know who he was, he glanced over at Luke who looked uncomfortable in the presence of these strangers.

"I… er, sure," Steve replied.

Ren frowned, "You don't seem so sure. If you can't handle it I can take my business elsewhere – hell, I bet these kids here would be willing to help." He turned towards Jack and Luke.

"Whaddya say, boys?"

"No, Ren, I can do it," Steve persisted.

"Eh? I can give you a cut… money perhaps? If you get this right – and I'm _sure_ you will, we can set up regular business. Help with the expansion. You seem a reliable boy, Jack, how 'bout it?"

Jack's mind whirled as he stared into Ren's expectant face. _Oh, fuck,_ _what do I do?_ He wanted nothing more than to make a run for it, but even if he managed to get past Ren and his two cronies they knew his second name in case he was pissed and came looking for him. _Why the fuck didn't you just lie?_ He scolded himself.

Ren's face was losing the wide grin as the silence stretched; eyes hardening. Clearly 'no' wasn't a word this guy heard a lot and Jack found himself nodding slowly, he'd do this and then figure something out.

"Excellent, atta boy! Here's the list, and, of course, the stuff." Ren proceeded to hand Jack four bags each containing two laced joints.

"Big pay out for this shit, boys, don't let me down."

Luke nodded dumbly and Jack lowered his eyes.

"Why don't you two get going now, huh? We've got business to do," Ren announced easily dismissing them.

Jack quickly stuffed the bags and paper into his schoolbag, swinging it over his shoulder as he and Luke darted for the door, Steve giving them an apologetic look as they passed.

Shutting the door they pounded down the steps and onto the street before Luke broke the silence.

"Oh fuck, oh, shit, fuck, what are we guna do, man? That guy seems nuts!"

Jack rubbed a hand over his face, a headache blossoming behind his eyes.

"I don't know, jesus, look, we'll get rid of this stuff as soon as and then figure it out from there okay?"

Luke didn't look convinced, and Jack hardly felt in the mood to console him when his own nerves felt shot to pieces from the tense encounter.

"What time is it?" he asked suddenly, noting the already darkened-winter sky.

Luke raised his arm to check his watch, "nearly four," he replied.

Jack cursed, school had let out over and hour ago, and knowing Bobby and his recent behaviour, he'd be suspicious.

"I've gotta get home. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He said hurriedly, starting off down the opposite way and barely waiting for Luke's reply.

He was pretty sure that lately the world was pissing on him - or trying to get him killed. He hadn't worked out which yet, but getting him involved with the likes of this 'Ren' guy had him leaning towards the latter.

Letting out a frustrated breath he pulled a cigarette from his tin, lighting it and letting the calming effect soothe his frazzled nerves. All he had wanted was a quick pick up, for crying out loud.

* * *

_Reviews are encouraging!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Apologies for the late update, life got in the way. Again thank you for the reviews, they do encourage me to write. I don't know how you guys feel, but in regards to the pacing of this story how is it for you? I always seem to have trouble deciding where to cut it off without introducing a whole new part. I also saw a review asking about whether I will be delving more into the boys' pasts, not to worry, I will be weaving details throughout._

* * *

Jack could honestly admit he wasn't sure what to do about the situation with Ren and couldn't help but feel frustrated with himself for getting involved in the first place.

_Not that I had a choice_, he thought sourly as he turned down the path to his front door. His breath hitched as a tickle made itself know at the back of his throat and he coughed irritably. And to top it all off he was getting sick. Great.

There was absolutely no fucking way he was telling Bobby what had happened, though, that much he knew, it would raise questions as to what Jack was doing in the first place and after yesterday's conversation he wasn't stupid enough to let anything slip. Telling Angel was out of the window, too, as despite acting like a tough guy he had a habit of running to Bobby when it involved Jack – who was definitely Bobby's speciality in dealing with. One thing for damn sure was that he didn't want the usual screaming and ranting from his eldest brother, another scenario to enforce that Jack was indeed a child - loathe to admit it to himself, who couldn't stay out of trouble and had to run to his big brother.

No. he had decided that this time Bobby wasn't going to wipe his nose for him, not anymore.

The warmth of the house sent prickles along his skin as he entered into the hallway, immediately squinting at the bright lights which seemed to intensify his nearly day-long headache.

-"here he is, just a sec."

Jack raised his head as he stepped into the kitchen to see Bobby with the phone pressed against his ear as he stirred a pot on the stove and glaring at Jack, who was failing miserably to suppress his smirk.

He shoved the phone out to him.

"It's ma," he explained, shaking it a little when Jack failed to take it straight away.

Suppressing a sigh at the inevitable questions and Bobby's raised eyebrow he brought it to his ear.

"Hey ma…"

"Hello honey, how have you been?" His mother's soft voice questioned on the other end as he made himself comfortable leaning against the counter.

"Fine, how's Abbey?" He asked, hoping to direct the conversation away from him as much as possible

A soft sigh was released, "Not good, Jackie, she's scared of course. It's obvious who was involved, but we're working on getting her to talk... How any sick individual can do that to a -" Evelyn drew in a deep breath and Jack could picture the pinched expression on her face, the anger in her normally kind eyes as she spoke of anyone who would dare hurt an innocent child.

"I may be longer up here than I anticipated. Will that be okay?"

"_Will you be okay?"_ Was the unspoken question and Jack didn't even feel put out, it was completely warranted lately, he'd admit that.

"Yeah ma, it's fine, don't worry."

"I always worry about you boys, baby, no matter how old you all get!" Evelyn laughed, and Jack cracked a smile, catching Bobby's eye to the left and taking in his expectant pose. He swallowed heavily and picked aimlessly at a loose thread on his sleeve. _So much for diverting, _he huffed to himself.

"Ma…" He began, "about the other day… I didn't - I mean, I'm sorry. For worrying you." He glared at Bobby's appraising nod.

"It won't happen again," he continued.

There was a few beats of silence, "I know sweetheart."

Jack wasn't sure if that was in response to his apology or her affirmation that no, he would not be doing that again.

"Is Bobby looking after you?"

Jack chanced another glance over to his eldest brother, who at least seemed to be trying to hide that he was listening in this time.

"Yeah, he's a real Martha Stewart" he replied eventually. Another chuckle met his response, and he jumped slightly at the swat to the side of his head.

"Just be good for him, sweetie. You and I both know how he gets. I need to go, remember I'll be home as soon as I can. Tell the others I love them, and you, okay?"

"Uh huh, love you too ma. Bye."

He set the phone down on the table and was immediately surprised to see a bag of vegetables being waved in his face.

"Cut those up," Bobby ordered, "Angel's conveniently gone missing, yet the little punk thinks he can come back here and expect to it all to be ready waitin' for him?"

Jack smiled at Bobby's annoyance, knowing that despite the bitching his elder brother wouldn't let Angel starve, who was useless enough to end up doing so. He took taking care of his brothers seriously, plus it'd make Ma sad to come home to one less son.

The kitchen was filled with the sounds of preparation and Jack immersed himself in cutting up what he'd been given; meticulously slicing it into neat little piles and zoning out doing so.

"So," Bobby cut through his daydream. Jack put down the knife to rub at his eyes, swallowing and grimacing at his sore throat.

"So… yeah?"

"How was school?"

Jack paused, surprised at the topic of conversation. Bobby usually wasn't one for making small talk.

"Okay, I had double math, which was cool. Apparently I'm top of the class at the moment…" he trailed off with shrug, flushing slightly as how nerdy it made him sound.

"That's good," Bobby grinned, feeling proud, "always said there was a brain under that mess you call hair Cracker Jack."

Jack smiled, in Bobby language that was good praise.

"So everything else is going okay, yeah? You're doing well in your other stuff? No trouble?"

"No," Jack lied, turning away and dumping the vegetables into the pot, "everything's fine. I'm on top of it."

* * *

Angel arrived home five minutes before dinner, much to Bobby's chagrin, with Sofi, much to Bobby's then double chagrin.

After a few heated words and shouts of Spanish the four of them sat round the dinner table, Bobby sitting at the head and shooting Sofi looks like he was the freaking mafia Don, in Jack's opinion. Personally he happened to like Angel's girlfriend, she was funny and kind of okay once you got over the shrieking.

"Jack eat your dinner," Bobby said, pointing his fork at Jack's barely touched plate.

"I am," he argued as he speared a pea and raised it to his mouth, ignoring his brother's irked expression. Truthfully he felt like shit and wanted nothing more than to go sleep.

"Leave him alone, Bobby, Jackie takes his time swallowing, slow eater 'an all," Angel smirked from across the table.

"Fuck off, Angel. We can't all have big mouths like you," Jack replied.

Bobby laughed loudly.

"Weak Jack, weak."

Jack glared in response.

"Ay, why don't you leave the poor boy alone?" Sofi exclaimed, "Just because he's not full of juvenile responses like _you_, Bobby."

"Hey you're more than welcome to leave, sweet cheeks."

"Man come on guys, cut it out," Angel cut in.

"Aren't dogs not supposed to eat at the dinner table?" Bobby wondered aloud.

Jack sighed inwardly at Sofi's hiss of Spanish as Angel waved his arms between them in attempt to defuse the escalating war of words.

"Goddamn, fucking quit it! Bobby we'll be out of your way soon, fuck, let's just eat, okay? Come on, baby, don't give me that look!"

Dinner resumed at a quieter level, discussing the latest hockey news with minimal objections from Sofi and by the time everyone had finished Jack had barely made it halfway through.

"Jack, eat your fucking dinner. How many times?"

He rubbed at his eyes tiredly as Sofi and Angel bustled around clearing their plates and heading upstairs, leaving Bobby and him at the table.

"I'm not hungry," he protested. He honestly wasn't, he felt like he could sleep for a week, and despite barely eating today he just wasn't in the mood.

"You're not a child, so quit messin' around and eat it," Bobby persisted, his eyes narrowing.

"That's not what you said yesterday," Jack replied testily and was met with an eye roll in response.

"Seriously? Don't get smart with me, man. Eat it, you're skin and bones for fucks sake."

"Bobby," Jack pleaded, "No. I feel sick, I don't want it…"

Bobby surveyed him carefully looking for reasons and Jack shifted uncomfortably under the gaze, unintentionally flinching as Bobby's had shot out to his forehead.

"You are warm," he conceded finally, trying his best not to show his hurt and anger at Jack's reaction. He thought they were _long _past this. "Okay, fine, just this once, get outta here, take a nap or some shit." He kept his hand on Jack's forehead as he searched his eyes, allowing a moment to pass before pushing his palm up and over his head, smoothing his hair back in affection to soothe the gruff words.

"Thanks," Jack murmured, a small part of him wishing Bobby's hand had remained a little longer. He pushed himself up out of his chair and dumped his plate in the sink before dragging himself up to his room.

* * *

He kicked off his shoes and shuffled tiredly out of his jeans before crawling under the cover, noting it was barely past eight but not even caring. Squeezing his eyes shut he groaned wearily as he curled his aching limbs up to lie quietly. He wasn't sure if the headache was a lingering reminder of his binge the other night, or the anxiety of the situation with Ren.

When he got to school tomorrow he would have to sort out with Luke the delivery of the stashes, as half of them needed shifting at the weekend by request and tomorrow was Friday. By the end of next week the remaining few would be gone and at least that way Ren held nothing over them; if they played the obedient errand boys they might just get out of this in one piece.

Jesus, just thinking about it made his head thump painfully and with a grunt he forced himself up on one arm to reach into his nightstand drawer to retrieve the bottle of pills hidden inside a shabby pencil case.

Jack fumbled uselessly with the lid, cursing the child-proof cap before it popped off with force, allowing him to peer inside and pick out two which he instantly swallowed down with a half full can of warm soda. Thank god he hadn't thrown that away because he didn't think he had the energy to go to the bathroom for water and his throat ached too much to dry swallow.

He lay drifting in and out of sleep and vaguely became aware of a presence entering the room before a cool hand found his cheek, lingering for a fraction of a second before being removed, and the small thud of a glass being placed down beside him reached his ears before he once again lost consciousness.

* * *

Bobby woke slowly to the sound of voices and groaned in annoyance as he heard a girlish giggle. Turning over he punched his pillow into shape and was just drifting off when he heard a shriek, followed by more laughter and Angel guffawing from the bathroom.

_There's going to be a murder this morning,_ he thought darkly as he unceremoniously rolled out of bed and stalked out the door.

"Hey! What the hell's the matter with you, huh?"

"Morning Bobby," Sofi replied as she walked into the hall, buttoning up her shirt.

Bobby stared in disgust, "Are you fucking serious? Angel, what the fuck? It's bad enough I've been woken up early _again_, and I have to see La Vida first thing-"

"Drop dead Bobby."

"- but seriously you two are fucking animals! Get out!"

Angel poked his head round the door, "Dude, chill. We're going, I've got work anyway."

Bobby grunted in irritation.

"Uptight asshole," Angel mumbled.

"Angel, I swear to God I will kick your ass into next week!"

"A'right, jeeze! Someone's cranky. C'mon baby."

Bobby watched them go with a huff and was just turning back towards his own room when the closed door of his littlest brother caught his eye. Jack seemed fairly okay yesterday when he'd checked on him, just a bit flushed, and he felt slightly ashamed to admit that maybe he was just trying to get out of school before dismissing the idea quickly. Nah, Jack knew how much his mother valued their education. With a frown he stepped forward and opened the door, finding the bed full of a sleeping Jack.

"Why am I not surprised?" Bobby muttered. He felt kind of stupid for even trusting Jack to be able to get to school all by himself.

"Jack, get up. Now. You're gonna be late."

Not even a twitch to indicate he'd been heard. He stepped closer, just wanting the house to be emptying of who it should be so he could go back to bed.

"Jack, you little brat. You have five seconds to get out of bed and get ready for school or I _swear_ you won't like the consequences. _One._"

_Okay, maybe I am a little cranky,_ he conceded silently.

"Okay," a voice croaked, and Bobby had to strain to hear it.

Jack pushed the covers off is body before flopping his arm back down, too tired to do anything more. He felt like death, there was no other word to describe it. His throat felt like he'd been gargling with glass and his nose was stuffy as fuck.

"Jesus Christ, Jack," Bobby said, concern clouding his voice as he took in his flushed baby brother, who was visibly shivering despite the sheen of sweat that coated his body, causing his shirt to ride up and stick to his torso.

"I think I'm sick…" he moaned.

He snorted, "No shit, sherlock," he replied as he replaced the blankets.

"Just take it easy, I'm gonna go get you some water and Tylenol, okay?"

Jack shook his head weakly, no, he had to go and see Luke.

"No? Whaddya mean no?" Bobby questioned, brows furrowing as he stared down at the pitiful looking figure.

Jack rubbed at his nose, cursing himself for acting like an idiot. With him, actually wanting to go school on a healthy day was unheard of, let alone sick as a dog.

"Nothin'," he said tiredly, closing his eyes to block out the winter sun. He'd have to figure something out later.

Bobby sighed and left the room, making a mental note to phone the school to tell them Jack wouldn't be in.

* * *

_Review?_


	6. Chapter 6

_I apologise for the long wait between updates, I've been out of the country. Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. Please refer to the author's note at the end!_

* * *

Bobby scratched at his ruffled hair absentmindedly as he watched the water gush from the kitchen tap. Deeming it cold enough he refilled Jack's glass before digging into the cupboard under the sink for a half empty packet of Tylenol, and, after a brief debate in his head, an unopened box of tissues. No body liked to make unnecessary trips when they felt like shit.

Placing them atop the counter he grabbed the phone and flicked through Evelyn's small notebook beside it, quickly locating the Jack's high school number under her neat writing. Tapping in the numbers he let out a soft sigh as he listened to the dial tone.

He'd have to let Ma know that Jack was taking the day off at some point, at Bobby's insistence, as she tried to make sure they attended school as much as possible, sniffles or not. Without even using a thermometer he could see Jack was feverish and therefore Bobby wasn't even going to make him go; he wasn't that cruel.

"Good morning, this is Cass Tech High, how may I help you?"

"Yeah, hi, I'm phoning about Jack Mercer, I'm his brother; he's sick and won't be in today," Bobby replied, straight to the point and eager to return to his own bed.

There was a few seconds of papers being shuffled and taps from a keyboard before the secretary spoke up again.

"Thank you for notifying us, his absence has now been recorded; however before you go Mr. Mercer I have a memo on my desk as Jack has failed to return the signed form he was sent home with over a week ago informing his mother of his truanting. Is she available to speak with?"

There was a brief pause.

"What?" Bobby barked into the phone, suddenly feeling more awake, "and no, if she was around she'd have called in herself. She's out of town, I'm in charge of him for the next week."

"Oh, I see," she replied, clearly flustered at the tone being directed at her, "I could always phone back at a later date to arrange a conference-"

"What's the letter about? I know nothing about this and if my mother did she would have mentioned it," Bobby cut in, growing irritated.

"It's a letter informing you that Jack is on his last warning for truanting and anymore will lead to a suspension. We request that an appointment is made with Ms. Mercer and Jack's principal to discuss the next step to try and avoid this outcome."

There was a moment of silence as Bobby slowly digested the information, fist clenching the receiver.

"Right, I'll be sure to tell her and get the form back to you, thanks for letting me know," without waiting for an answer he slammed the phone down with a scowl.

Jack was clearly a moron. First for thinking he could hide the letter _and_ for then lying about everything being fine.

"Not for fucking long," Bobby muttered for himself, scooping up the stuff on the counter and making his way out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

A chesty, hacking cough could be heard and Bobby paused halfway up, head tilted as he listened to his brother's suffering. Timing was not his strong point, but it would not go down very well to go in raging at Jack when he was sick, and plus, Bobby was curious.

Normally Jack never lied to him, ever. It had been ingrained into him the moment they'd first met. Bobby had the intimidating gaze and muscles to match, which at the time Jack didn't know were harmless against him. Yet it was his voice that got Jack to spill, and he'd always made sure to be firm with him when needed, it was for his own good when he was younger and skittish and ready to bolt and do more harm to himself than good.

Maybe he'd just forgotten? Bobby snorted quietly. Unlikely. Had Bobby just spent so much time the last few years walking in and out of Jack's life his brother had finally deemed him unimportant to share anything with?

Regardless Bobby was angry and from the quick snoop he'd had of Jack's room when the teen had been at school a few days back he hadn't spotted the incriminating letter, which was hardly surprising, Jack was sneaky when he wanted to stay off the radar which meant it was probably on his person – most likely his school bag if he had to guess.

With a shake of his head Bobby continued the rest of the way up to the stairs and pushed open his brother's door, setting the glass and other assortments onto the bedside table.

Jack sat miserably with the blankets curled around his waist, squinting up at Bobby hesitantly.

Bobby rolled his eyes as he took a step closer, reaching for the hem of Jack's shirt, "Up," he ordered, waiting before swiftly removing the sweat damp shirt and throwing it in the hamper.

"Di-Did you phone the school?" Jack bit out between shivers as Bobby turned to the clothes drawers for a clean shirt.

"Yeah they know, didn't ask too many damn questions. Swear they used to give you the fucking third degree, guess they're pretty slack on attendance nowadays, eh?"

Jack gave him a strange look.

"Maybe they just gave you the third degree 'cos it was you, Bobby," he joked, his grin quickly falling as his face contorted into a gigantic sneeze.

Bobby's lip curled in distaste and he motioned towards the tissues, giving Jack a chance to blow his nose before pulling a new t-shirt over his head.

"I can do it myself," he grumbled irritably as he glared watery eyes up at Bobby, looking more like a grumpy five year old with his hair now sticking up.

Bobby smirked, "'Course you can, princess. Actually, when I was speaking to your school they mentioned about needing to speak with Ma, you know anything about that?"

Jack burrowed further under the covers as he shook his head, "I dunno, man, I've been good I swear," he said quickly as he noted Bobby's steady gaze.

"Okay, okay, chill out Jackiepoo, we'll just see what it's about when Ma's back. Get some rest, I'll be down stairs. Don't forget to take those pills."

Bobby shut the door firmly, his mouth a tight line. So, Jack wanted to play that kind of game.

* * *

After throwing the Tylenol in his mouth and washing it down with a grimace at the pain it caused his throat Jack leant back against his propped up pillow.

Bobby was acting weird. Like, more involved than usual weird. Of course it was no secret in the Mercer household that Bobby tried to monopolize his brother's lives, well, when he bothered to come around, Jack reminded himself bitterly. Jack wasn't that stupid though and he did notice the scrutinising looks his eldest brother was shooting at him, but there was no way he could know about Ren, it'd only happened last night for fucks sake and Jack had been careful to keep conversation to a minimum with him.

No, he put it down to paranoia; Bobby was just being his usual nosey self. He let out another sneeze, eyes watering with the force and with a huff he resigned himself to lie down, sleep taking over him in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Through the haze of darkness he dimly became aware of a loud vibration coming from his bedside table, causing him to let out a groan at the interrupted peace.

Forcing open heavily-gummed eyes he snatched the cell phone up in his hand, blindly flipping it open and bringing it up to his ear.

"'Lo?"

"J, where the fuck are ya man?" Luke's frazzled voice came over the line and Jack winced, shit, he'd kind of forgotten to send him a message. He cleared his throat as best as he could.

"I'm sick…-"

"What?! I've been freakin' out here, wonderin' what the fuck we're gonna do and why your ass ain't even showed up when we have half the delivery to do this weekend and-"

"Luke, shut the fuck up," Jack hissed, keeping his voice low. Luke went quiet and Jack let out a sigh, breath hitching as a cough rose in his throat.

"Sorry dude, but I was literally dyin' earlier, and if I'd put up a fight about going, shit, my brother would be suspicious and we seriously can't be doing with him getting involved."

Luke winced, he'd never met Jack's eldest brother, but he'd definitely heard the stories.

"What are we gonna do about the stuff, man? I mean, I kinda like my life and not being dead, yanno? And that's what we're gonna be in this falls through…" Luke babbled.

"Look, calm down, fuck. I have an idea, you're gonna have to come by after school and collect the stash that needs to go out this weekend-"

"Are you fucking nuts?!" Luke's voice went unusually high-pitched and in any other circumstance and if Jack wasn't feeling so crap he'd find it pretty damn funny.

"I can't do it by myself, I'll fuck it up and then we'll _both_ be dead," Luke stressed, panic building.

Jack shut his eyes against the painful spikes radiating through his head, "considering I wasn't in school today I'm hardly going to be let out the house tomorrow, you're going to have to do it or we definitely _will_ be dead."

Luke whimpered pathetically.

"Look, call when you're outside the house and come to my window and I'll drop the stuff down to you, okay?"

Footsteps could be heard faintly coming up the stairs and Jack snapped the phone closed without waiting for a reply, burying back under the covers as his bedroom door slowly opened.

"Thought I heard you," Jerry greeted, stepping into the room with a smile, "how you doing, kid?"

"Hey Jer," Jack nodded, reaching for another tissue, "I'm okay I guess. What are you doing here?"

"Not happy to see me?" Jerry teased.

"'Course, just unexpected is all."

Jerry let out a laugh, "Yeah, Ma's always on my ass to come over more… and I will, once I get this new job sorted and the house done up."

"Oh yeah, how's that going?"

"Difficult, I swear Jackie if I have to go look at anymore carpet samples… Damn."

They both let out a laugh which ended up with Jack nearly coughing up a lung and Jerry repeatedly asking if he was sure he was 'okay'.

"I really need a smoke," Jack admitted with a sheepish grin, despite the dryness of his throat it'd been nearly a day and the cravings were lingering below the surface.

"I don't think those'll do you any good right now, plus Bobby would kill you," Jerry chuckled. Jack pulled what was scarily close to a pout and Jerry was about to let rip when his cell started ringing. He glanced down and winced at the caller ID.

"Sorry bro, gotta head out, Camille wants to go shopping," and with a resigned look on his face Jerry disappeared out the door leaving Jack with his thoughts once more.

* * *

Around noon Bobby brought up some soup all the while half heartedly-grumbling about being 'no one's fucking maid', and then proceeded to bully Jack into eating it before leaving him once more to dose up on cold relief pills and sleep.

He made sure to be awake before 3 in order to wait for Luke, who soon after sent a quick message saying he was waiting outside the window. Jack threw off his blankets before grabbing his school bag and pulling out 2 of the bags with the addresses of each inside of them.

He cautiously opened up his window, mindful of the squeak from the hinges and leant out to spot Luke's anxious face.

"Catch these. The addresses are in there as well, it'll be fine, I can take care of the other 2 bags next week."

Luke hurriedly stuffed them into his own bag before nodding, more to himself more likely in reassurance as he shakily lit up a cigarette.

"Yeah, yeah, it's all good," he muttered.

Jack nodded, "it will be. Tell me how it goes, I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah, see you Monday," Luke echoed.

* * *

Jack was definitely up for staying in bed at all hours of the day but he was pretty sure he was slowly going insane. Over the last 2 days nearly he'd slept, watched at least 6 movies and gone through a box of tissues. Bobby huffed every time he came downstairs claiming he was going to contaminate everything he touched and make him sick, too, which forced Jack back upstairs with an eye roll and open-mouthed cough for good measure. The only reprieve had been for his mind when Luke had text him to say his part in the delivery had gone smoothly.

It was late Saturday evening when he dragged himself downstairs and fell onto the couch with a groan.

Bobby looked up from the horror movie he had on to study his brother huddled in his thickest blanket curled up and peering out at him. The end of his nose slightly red from the constant blowing.

"Well don't you look adorable," he cooed, "what are you doing down here?"

"I'm so fucking bored," Jack whined, "that room is driving me crazy!"

"Well if you bothered to dress appropriately for the weather, Jackie-boy, you wouldn't be in this situation now."

Jack looked at him incredulously, "You don't get colds just from _being_ cold, you know."

"I'm sure it doesn't help, though," Bobby snarked, "I've spent half my time running after you since being here ya fairy, if anything I'm the one going fucking crazy."

"I don't need a babysitter," Jack grumbled, more to himself but Bobby still heard.

He pursed his lips in annoyance. He knew he could have left and done what he'd wanted to do but truth be told he was eager to keep an eye on his brother. Even more so after Jack had feigned innocence in not knowing what the school could possibly want with Ma regarding his extra curricular activities doing God fucking knows what.

"What're you watching?" Jack's bleary voice cut through his thoughts and he let out a sigh.

"Just some dumbass movie, you can stay up if you keep it down and for fucks sake _don't_ fall asleep, I shouldn't be carrying your ass around as much as I seem to do lately."

Jack flushed but chose to stay quiet, a small price he was willing to pay if it meant he could stay downstairs.

Half an hour later and Bobby had forgotten Jack was even in the room with him he'd been so quiet and with a glance over he rolled his eyes and let out a soft curse.

Jack was fast asleep with most of his face hidden under the covers and Bobby couldn't help but give him a fond look. Ever since he was a little kid under this roof he'd always fallen asleep with his face covered, whether by his hands or the blanket he was wrapped up in.

'_It makes him feel safe', Evelyn informed him, answering his query as she tucked the story book she had been reading to Jack under her arm and rose from the sleeping child's side to approach Bobby at the doorway._

'_He won't feel nothing but that here, now,' Bobby informed her, a serious look on his face.. Evelyn smiled and touched his cheek gently._

'_I have no doubt with you around.'_

Jack snuffled slightly in his sleep, his breathing thankfully easier than yesterday thanks to the pills Bobby had been routinely forcing down him.

He regarded his brother once more before rising quietly and moving towards the stairs, treading careful. He wasn't a man of grace after all.

Moving with determination and he made his way up and into Jack's room, having another quick check around the drawers and under the bed before finally grabbing what he'd been waiting for since the phone call.

Jack's school bag was a mess of papers and Bobby shifted through them impatiently, finding half finished sheets of homework and random pieces of art, scoffing at his brother's wild imagination on some of the pictures. A crumpled envelope caught his eyes and he pulled it out, shaking the letter out of it reading over it grimly. So Jack thought he could have a little rebellion and then lie to his family, did he? _Did he fuck!_ Truanting also meant Ma would be in trouble, was he seriously that stupid?

Bobby quickly stuffed the letter into his pocket and was getting ready to shove the pile of papers back into Jack's bag when a package at the bottom caught his eyes.

With a frown he reached in and pulled it out, unwrapping the contents and watching the drugs spill out into his lap.

* * *

_Oh dear, a storm is on the way! Once again I'm sorry for the wait and I hope you guys are still interested? If so I'll try and post the next chapter a little sooner... No point posting if there isn't an audience._

_Also, I have a couple of one/two shot ideas floating around as well as small stories, yet [and this is an idea in the distant future perhaps] I was thinking of maybe doing a multi-chaptered fic with the brothers and, say a, the-world-has gone-to-shit/post-apocalyptic theme? Haha, like I said it's definitely not cemented like the shorter ones are [which shall be posted after this is completed] But let me know what you guys think!_

_Review please._


	7. Chapter 7

_I am overwhelmed by the response received for this story– thank you so much. Anon reviewers: Thank you for your kind words and enthusiasm! It's great to get reviews as so many people favourite and follow this story in comparison to the amount received and it's sad when they never speak up. I see it time and time again on other stories and I have no idea why – the authors really do like hearing from you guys as it does encourage our writing._

* * *

Bobby sat quietly on Jack's bed, absentmindedly rolling the packages around between his hands as he contemplated when exactly his little brother had lost his mind.

From observing the hastily scrawled addresses on each of the bags he'd guessed that these in particular weren't for Jack, yet to be honest he'd never had Jack down as a dealer. A user, yes – as much as he hated to admit it, his brother had always had a self-destructive streak. The ability to drink himself into oblivion, the guilt he heaped on himself as well as the occasional dabble in self harm proved that.

The ironic thing was that as hostile as Jack could be when interest was directed at him he had almost flaunted his cuts the first time, which were quickly spotted. Bobby firmly believed that in Jack's fucked up mind it had been a test from the then 9 year old to determine whether this new family cared as much as they said they did.

Was this also a cry for help? Then again that wouldn't explain the secrecy. He pulled his mind back to Ma's conversation before she left and her concern involving Jack's sneaking out. Was this what he'd been doing? Walking around Detroit at all hours and taking part in things that he had no damn business doing?

Bobby snarled in anger, slamming his hand down onto the mattress. He would be the first to admit he hadn't made many stellar decisions of his own as a teenager, but Jack was supposed to know better. Firstly from his and Jerry and Angel's combined experiences, and also that the fear of Bobby finding out would deter him enough.

How could Jack be so fucking selfish?

Dealing was a messy business, regardless of your age. Anyone could track you down and cause trouble.

When he was 17 and quick to get into that line of work himself for some extra cash he hadn't counted on one of his customers, hopped up on cocaine, to go to his home one night when he was out, demanding his money back for a shit batch. Ma had firmly told him to leave but when he'd become increasingly aggressive 15 year old Jerry had stepped in and received a gash in the head courtesy of a loose piece of wood. He still carried the scar and Bobby had never felt so guilty in his life. He'd made sure that fucker had screamed real good when he caught up to him, though.

Whatever Jack was doing was being put to an end; Ma was worried and the little idiot would more than likely get himself into worse shit in the process - or others caught up in it. He'd never been very street smart in Bobby's opinion, and his naivety would only serve to get him hurt.

He'd be damned if he wasn't going to look out for him.

Heaving himself up off the lumpy bed Bobby made a bee line for the bathroom with the drugs still in hand and lifted up the toilet seat, forcefully tearing them up over the water and spying the crystals within them before finishing with a flush. There was no place for them in this house and Jack was definitely not going to be getting any money for them. No one paid well for laced shit anyway, it was a pointless and the price of whatever was mixed in usually outweighed any chance of a profit.

'_Serves the little bastard right,' _Bobby thought grimly.

He marched down the stairs and into the family room to stand over the still sleeping form huddled on the couch.

"Jack. Wake up your little fucker."

Jack shifted slightly and cracked his eyes open to peer up at Bobby in confusion.

Bobby rolled his eyes and reached out and into the warm blanket to firmly grasp his brother's wrist and pull him upright.

"Bobby!" Jack spluttered as he waved his other arm out to get his balance. He pulled on his arm with a scowl.

"Quit being an asshole and lemme go, I was sleeping," he huffed.

He gave another experimental pull that had absolutely no effect on Bobby's muscled frame and his brows knit in confusion as Bobby took a seat opposite him on the coffee table, a cold smile on his face.

"Bobby?"

"You have something to tell me, Jackie?"

Jack frowned in confusion at his brother's odd behaviour.

"Wha," he cleared his throat, "What are you talking-"

"I'd think very carefully before you answer that question," Bobby interrupted, fixing Jack with a look.

Silence fell between them and Jack shifted uneasily in Bobby's grip, he felt uncomfortable at the close proximity, never being fully used to Bobby's on-hand approach to things.

"I'll help you out a little, okay? Whilst I was going through your school bag I came across a selection of goodies, and not of the legal kind. Ring a bell?"

Jack felt a rush of cold in the pit of his stomach, _'he knows!'_ his mind screamed out at him, yet he wouldn't have if…

"You went through my stuff!"

He shocked himself at that outburst, and apparently Bobby too, who fixed him with a hard stare, not at all swayed by his betrayed look.

"Really? We're gonna go there of all places?"

Jack averted his eyes, biting his tongue to hold back his remark.

"Jack," Bobby persisted, shaking his arm slightly, "you'd better start talking, buddy. I mean it."

"There's nothing to say…"

"Are you seriously fucking kidding me? I've just found drugs in your bag, Jack, you've been dealing-"

Jack lifted his head slightly at that, blocking out Bobby's other words. So he assumed the drugs were his to sell of his own accord? If Jack could play his cards right he could keep the deal with Ren a secret and possibly lessen his own demise.

Even so, this talk wasn't going to be pretty. It never was when Bobby was angry like this; his concern acting as a catalyst. He wondered where the drugs were, too, and hoped they were still on Bobby's person for safe keeping. He'd worry about stealing them back later.

"Hey! Quit zoning out on me!" Bobby shook his arm and Jack flinched.

"Look at me, Jack."

"I'm sorry Bobby…" he trailed off. What else could he say?

Bobby barked out a laugh, "Oh no you don't. Is this what you've been doing when you've been sneaking out, huh?"

Jack hung his head, lips pressed together. If he could try to act as sorry as possible, it'd be over quicker, he reasoned with himself.

Bobby blew out an annoyed breath, this was the usual Jack when faced with a confrontation – submissive and happy to play mute. Not the sullen, argumentative Jack from their lunch time chat a few days ago.

He let go of Jack's arm, watching as he cradled it closely to his chest.

"Let's take this from the beginning... Why didn't you say anything to Ma about the school trying to get in contact with her?"

Jack winced. Oh, he'd forgotten about that letter.

Bobby clearly noticed that reaction and he nodded, "Yep, the secretary was kind enough to let me know to remind you that you haven't returned your truancy form."

"I didn't mean to skip that many days…" Jack said, cringing at his shitty explanation. He was behind anyway, he could never catch up and leaving to get high was far more fun.

Bobby snorted.

"Your legs got a mind of their own, huh? Just dragged you away when it suited them?"

"It's not that big a deal, Bobby," Jack mumbled, "tests are months away I can catch up then."

"You will be regardless," Bobby retorted, "but it's not about that. I specifically asked you if there was a problem and you lied and said there wasn't. This skipping school doesn't just affect you, Einstein, what do you think you not turning up says about Ma? It reflects badly on her."

Jack blanched, immediately feeling guilty, after all Ma had done for him, causing her trouble was the last thing he wanted to do. Bobby had a knack for using Evelyn against him.

"M'sorry Bobby, I won't do it again," he insisted, "I didn't think."

Bobby nodded, "No, you fucking didn't. Parents get fined for that sort of thing. Do you really think Ma can afford to pay for your skipping just 'cause your lazy ass doesn't feel like sticking out the day?"

Jack shook his head silently, feeling the prick of tears behind his eyes which he squeezed away.

Bobby watched him carefully, noting the defensive posture and hunched shoulders. He was annoyed, yeah, but he'd let the skipping go for now. He'd talk it over with Ma when she came back to get it properly sorted but for now that definitely wasn't the bigger issue.

"Is this drugs business what you do when you skip, too? Look at me."

Jack stared silently at his hands clenched in his lap. He'd gotten better at telling a white lie here and there, but by making eye contact he would be sure Bobby would see through it.

"Jack," Bobby warned.

"I don't know what you want me to say," he murmured unsteadily, eyes still firmly down.

"I want you to look me in the eye and tell me what the fuck you've been doing. You use or just sell?"

Jack swallowed harshly, "No, I'm not that stupid."

Bobby let out a harsh laugh.

"Kid, why don't I believe you? You've already been pretty stupid. Now tell me the truth, and look at me. I'm sick of talking to your hair. I won't ask you again."

Jack could feel the panic starting to creep up on him as he scrambled for an answer whilst already feeling defeated. His reluctance to answer pretty much sealed his fate. Bobby was just doing his usual thing of making him actually own up, which he hated as hearing it from his own mouth made him realised how much he had fucked up.

He was screwed. Since arriving here all those years ago he'd always been told that drugs were absolutely off limits, with Bobby being particularly touchy about them.

To admit to skipping to get high would make Bobby ask questions about Steve – information he was sure to get as he was relentless when he wanted something.

Jack grit his teeth, cussing himself out for giving himself away so easily. His habit easily hidden over the last 5 months had quickly become unravelled in Bobby's short visit.

"Right, that's it," Bobby's voice came through his thoughts and he startled, feeling the impatience rolling off him and deciding then and there that he needed to get away for his own good.

He leant his body to the right and pushed up quickly, darting towards the stairs in the hopes of escaping to his bedroom. He just needed some time to think of something plausible, or possibly escape out the window-

He let out a yelp as one muscled arm grabbed him around the waist and he choked on a breath as his skinny frame smacked into his brother's side, finding himself pinned awkwardly with his legs half bent.

"Let go of me!"

He struggled angrily, knocking his head back into Bobby's jaw and feeling satisfied at the grunt of pain he received.

Bobby pulled Jack further into him, using his right hand to grab both of his flailing wrists in a firm grip and waited patiently for the wriggling to stop.

He was slightly concerned with the way Jack was acting; he'd never instigate physical confrontation or even dare try to hurt one of his brothers. He'd been acting so different lately that it was hard not to think that other things had been going on.

Jack was obviously feeling trapped and nervous during their talk – he'd sensed that straight away, which might have been what caused him to bolt, but regardless Bobby was pretty sure he had his answer and he really didn't like it.

"Bobby…" the whimper of his name and lack of movement told him Jack had tired himself out, and he could feel the other's heart hammering and realised he must be scared.

"Calm down," he spoke softly, "you know I'm not going to hurt you."

Jack sniffled in his arms, feeling pathetic and angry with himself. Oh he'd royally fucked up, that was for sure.

"I'm gonna let go, okay? You're all right. I want you to sit back down, y'hear me?"

A few moments passed as Jack wrestled with his earlier panic before jerkily nodding his head. He felt the arms encircling slowly let go and he straightened up stiffly to move back to the couch, Bobby's eyes watching him wearily.

"Jackie, c'mon, talk to me. What's going on with you lately?"

"Nothing!"

"This isn't nothing, Jack!"

"Yes, it is," Jack persisted, "I'm fine, nothing's happened and to be honest Bobby you'll be gone in a week or whatever, so you shouldn't be making a big deal out of this."

Bobby had pretty much shaken his head throughout Jack's little speech, amazed at the ignorance he was showing.

"It is a pretty fucking big deal, Jack. It's dangerous and not something you should be doing."

"Oh here we go again, stop telling me what to fucking do!"

The frustration was clearly evident in Jack's voice and what little calm Bobby had tried to maintain snapped.

"Someone has to, you little prick! You won't listen to Ma, you say it's nothing but it's already something that's for damn sure."

"I have it under control!" Jack's voice was strained and he coughed, wiping his sleeve over his mouth angrily as he avoided Bobby's eyes.

Bobby gave him a look.

"Yeah, sure looks it. I mean, the state you were in after Tuesday night… definitely controlled," he said sardonically.

"I just drank too much," Jack said vehemently.

"Oh please, you're on a downward spiral, you really think I'm gonna stand by and let you continue?"

"I can do what I want, what are you gonna do? Lock me away forever?" Jack sassed.

"If wishes were horses," Bobby sneered, "tell me where you got that shit from."

"No."

"Jack, I swear to God…"

"Dammnit Bobby, why can't you just leave me alone! I don't need you here and I don't want you to be here okay?"

Bobby felt a slight pang in his chest at the words but brushed it to the side in favour of narrowing his eyes at his brother.

"This ends, y'hear me? I mean just being here I already see a change in you," Jack rolled his eyes, "I fucking mean it, Jack."

"Yeah, I noticed funnily enough."

"Oh, good, sweetheart, glad that's cleared up then. Now we're on the right track I'll just mention I flushed your stash."

"What? Bobby…" Jack stuttered, feeling the panic start to rise inside him, "I needed that!"

'_That's Ren's money you just flushed, and now I'm dead.'_

"No, Jack, you don't _need_ anything," Bobby replied, misunderstanding Jack's thoughts.

"I did it because I care, you'll thank me one day."

* * *

_The response I received for the last chapter was amazing and I felt I owed it to you guys to get the next part out as soon as possible as a thank you. The real anger's yet to come._

_Review and tell me what you think!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Many, many apologies for the delay. Assignments and real life got in the way. By Christmas I should have another chapter [longer] and possibly a one-shot thrown out if you guys are still interested. As always your response to the last chapter has been lovely, and if I didn't get back to you by PM I apologise, it's my fault for leaving it so long and not being sure who I thanked and who I didn't._

* * *

Jack stood up abruptly, form trembling as he clenched his fists to his sides.

"You had no right!"

Bobby leant back with a raised eyebrow, eyeing his younger brother's tense form and wondering if he really would be stupid enough to lash out.

_Technically he already has_, he thought, mindful of the slight ache in his jaw, courtesy of Jack's apparently not so empty head. This was getting ridiculous; he couldn't believe this was even turning into an argument or that Jack was even_ making_ this into something more.

He was in the wrong; he was getting told he was. End of fucking story. If he knew what was good for him he'd fall the hell in line and fast.

"Sit the fuck down."

Jack remained motionless, staring at the floor with his teeth grit. He was well and truly trapped. He couldn't give away what he'd been doing at Steve's without the cluster fuck of Ren and his little freak out now being discovered.

He was furious, he was in deep shit and it was all Bobby's fault - forever having to play big brother to the rescue.

"Jack!" Bobby barked.

Jack flinched at the sound, coming back to himself as he raised his head to stare at the figure before him who had pushed himself off the coffee table to stand taller.

"No!" He cried out, "Fuck you, Bobby! Stop trying to boss me around!"

Bobby snorted.

"You sound like a five year old, you know that right? Wait, that's insulting, I mean shit, a five year old has more brains than you at the moment. Rein it in, Jack."

Jack could feel the anger building up, transforming the earlier panic and hopelessness of the situation he'd felt.

"You always do this! Think you can come back here and control me, and everyone else. You just end up ruining things, I don't even know why you bother to come back," he sneered. He was running his mouth but he couldn't seem to stop as adrenalin coursed through him.

"It's a good fucking thing I do, look at the state of you! Do you think I'm going to stand by and do nothing? Ma's worried so of course I'm going to do something. I at least care enough not to add more to her plate you selfish moron."

"Don't start with that, Bobby!"

"Why? Because it's the truth, Jackie?" Bobby laughed.

"Kid, these drugs must have fucked with your brain, because seriously you can't be this stupid."

Jack seethed, "You're the one creating the problem! Everything was fine before you showed up, -I"

"No it wasn't Jack! It was fine because no one was addressing it so quit burying your head in the sand."

"It was. You need to get off your fucking high horse Bobby. You just interfere with my life to make yourself useful. Not like you do anything better to make yourself feel all important-"

He was cut off by the bruising grip of a hand grabbing his arm and shoving backwards, he pushed his other arm out uselessly as he slammed into the back of the couch with a huff of air, momentarily stunned and dimly aware that his arm throbbed. Bobby had never forcefully laid a hand on him and he felt some of the anger of earlier drain away, replaced by a feeling of trepidation.

Bobby towered over him, eyes dark and mouth set in a grim line.

"Don't you _ever_ speak to me like that again, y'hear?"

A tense silence followed.

"Jack!"

"… Yes… okay," he said in a small voice, feeling a slight sting in his eyes. He would not fucking cry, he wouldn't. What he wouldn't give to be able to leave, his head hurt and he felt so tired.

Bobby stared at his subdued brother, noting his exhausted posture and feeling remorseful. He hadn't outright hit him, but he'd lashed out regardless and scared him and that was as good as the same thing.

"Jack, just tell me what's going on. Where did you get the drugs? Give me a name and you can go to bed."

"No. I can't..."

Bobby frowned as he stared at the top of his brother's head.

"What do you mean, you can't? He threatening you, Jackie?"

Jack swore softly under his breath.

"I don't know him, he wasn't anybody..."

"Stop lying to me."

"I'm not, I'm telling-"

"You haven't told the truth once, so for the last time, _tell_ me where and who you got the damn packages from or I swear-"

"What? You'll hit me?" Jack challenged, finally raising his head again.

Bobby blanched, "I would never hit you," he said stiffly.

"Of course not," Jack said bitterly.

Bobby blew out an annoyed breath. He hated not knowing what was going on, he didn't know why Jack wouldn't tell him. He didn't think he could get any angry than he'd already been. Was he just trying to be rebellious because of the way Bobby had come down on him the last few days? Why couldn't he understand he wasn't the adult here!

The sound of the front door opening broke his thought and he turned to see Angel stepping through, throwing off his scarf.

"Sup," he greeted.

Bobby was about to respond when Jack moved beside him, taking the momentary distraction to escape as he rushed past and up the stairs, slamming the door behind him.

Angel raised an eyebrow.

"Do I even want to know?"

Bobby pursed his lips, debating on following him up before ditching the idea. He'd let him have some time to cool off. Hell, they could both use it.

"Bobby?"

"Angel?"

The brother in questioned scowled before reaching to remove his coat and hang it by the door.

"I said… do I want to know?" He repeated slowly.

"That your little brother is a fucking idiot?"

"I meant anything new, asshole."

Bobby snorted before turning towards the kitchen, hearing his brother follow him. He flicked on the light before making a beeline for the fridge and pulling out a beer, throwing a second one to Angel.

They both silently took a seat at the table as Bobby flicked the lid off his own before swallowing nearly half the bottle in one long gulp. He slammed it onto the surface before glancing over at the other occupant who merely gave him a questioning glance.

"I found drugs in Jack's room. Addresses, too," he said bluntly.

Angel's mouth formed an 'oh' as he himself took off the bottle top.

"… You know anything about this?"

Angel immediately spluttered on a mouthful of beer before glaring at Bobby, absently wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"What the fuck man? Of course I don't know anythin' about it!"

Bobby nodded silent, "Just checking. I know you have a tendency to leave him to his own devices…"

Angel rolled his eyes.

"He's 15, Bobby," he pointed out, "I'm not you, I'm not going to smother him, he likes his space. If I knew he was getting messed up with all that shit I wouldn't do nothin', you know that."

"Then how has this happened?" Bobby growled, frustration evident in his voice, "he needs looking out for, I'm not here, and you know that."

"Hey, this isn't my fault; you may as well blame Ma, too, if you think it is."

They lapsed into silence once more as Bobby finished his beer and went to get a new one, leaving Angel to nurse the last half of his first.

"Little shit won't tell me where he got 'em from, either," he grumbled as he sat back down.

"Cause he knows what you'll do, run out there on a rampage and kill his money-making scheme."

Bobby grunted.

"That a bad thing? Not like that crap he had would make anything anyways, whoever he got it from sure doesn't know shit."

"Coming from the expert," Angel said with a grin before immediately wincing at the look that spoke of violence being directed at him. He sighed as he peeled at his bottle label.

"Considering how quickly he bolted when I came home I guess you were shoutin' at him? You know he doesn't like that man, doesn't respond well to it…"

"I _know_ that, Angel!" Bobby snarled, "he didn't exactly make our conversation easy though and maybe I'm worried about the little asshole, huh?"

"Okay, okay, chill out. Want me to go speak to him?"

"Later, let him cool off. Where you been anyway? Work finished 2 hours ago, wait, do I want to know actually? Lemme guess it involved a banshee and a variety of se-"

"No," Angel said quickly, "I went to the bar with a couple of guys from work. Besides, if it involved _that_ do you really think I'd be home already?"

Bobby grimaced, "Fair point to you," he grumbled.

Angel laughed as he got up, "what's for dinner?" he asked, pulling out another beer.

"Fuck all unless you're cooking it," Bobby countered as the phone began to ring. He stretched out an arm to grab it off the counter.

"Yeah?"

"Bobby? It's Jerry."

"Yo, man, what's up?"

"Jack's here."

There was a brief pause as Bobby frowned over at Angel.

"What the fuck are you talkin' about? He's up in his room."

"No…" Jerry began slowly, "he's here. He showed up 10 minutes ago and he's upset. What the Hell happened?"

Bobby worked his jaw in silence, ignoring Angel's questioning look.

"Let me speak to him."

"Tell me what's going on first, I mean, he's at my house, upset and looking like shit, by the way, so I wanna know why."

"Jerry," Bobby began impatiently, "just put him on the Goddamn phone, okay?"

There was a murmuring of voices in the background before Jerry spoke again.

"He doesn't wanna talk to you and he won't tell me what happened. Can somebody please clue me in?" He said exasperated.

"It's nothin' to worry about okay? Just a little argument. I'm coming over, he's sick, he ain't staying there."

"Don't patronize me, asshole."

He could practically feel the annoyance through the line and sighed.

"I'll explain when I come get him, all right?"

"No, he wants to stay here."

"Well, he's not. He belongs at home and in his own bed. He shouldn't have left in the first place!"

"He's upset, Bobby, and calm down. Camille says it's fine. He can have the spare room. I'll bring him over tomorrow okay, then maybe one of you will give me some answers."

Bobby didn't miss the sarcasm and being thoroughly annoyed at the ridiculous escalation of events growled out a quick 'fine' being hanging up.

"Soooo, Jack and Jerry are having a slumber party tonight?" Angel mused.

Bobby fixed him with a steely gaze, "Shut up."

"You do know Jerry's probably going to call Ma. You know how he is."

Bobby cursed and picked up the phone.

* * *

_Not sure who is still following this but regardless, feedback and con-crit is appreciated. Thank you._


	9. Chapter 9

_Happy New Year everyone, I hope you had a great holiday. First off, I would just like to say how __VERY_ _sorry I am for taking so long to update. I've been so busy these past few months and when I finally had a reprieve I got sick, and am still not entirely better. I didn't want to give you guys a half-arsed chapter that I wasn't going to be happy with and thus decided to wait until I was feeling more myself. In future, whilst I won't take as long to update, I will be doubling the chapter lengths in the hope of wrapping this up soon. __Thank you for your continued reviews, they mean a lot._

* * *

"Angel hurry your fucking ass!" Bobby yelled up the stairs as he fumbled with his jacket, cursing at the flimsy zipper.

"Okay, okay, calm down," Angel muttered as he sauntered down and reached over Bobby for his own jacket.

Bobby scowled at him from under his arm before turning swiftly and opening the door.

"You wanted to come along, sunshine, therefore don't be fucking late."

"Yeah and for good reason. Don't want you goin' all crazy at Jack again," Angel replied as he followed Bobby out the front door and towards the car.

"It's not my fault our little brother's developed a new favourite pass time of pissing me off. I swear, what happened yesterday? That was hardly how I wanted to act with the little shit. He's acting out 'cause he knows he's in the wrong!" He slammed the car door shut to emphasise his point.

Angel sighed at his older brother's rant, glad of his decision to tag along to Jerry's but not entirely brave enough to prove his point. He glanced to his left as Bobby stared stonily out the windshield; navigating the screeching car around the corners.

"Want me to take a look at your fan belt? Don't sound too good?" He offered in the hopes of breaking the silence.

Bobby grunted, letting his eyes slide over to him.

"Yeah, whatever, if it makes you happy."

Angel rolled his eyes and glanced back out the window, knowing that was as good enough of an answer from his brother.

Bobby huffed to himself, eyes burning from the bright winter sun and the lack of sleep from yesterday. Not that he'd admit it to Angel but he'd spent half the night tossing and turning and replaying what had happened in his head. Evelyn's disapproving tone had been clear when he'd phoned her up to get his side of the story in just in case Jerry _did _decide to call.

He'd actually grabbed him. You just don't grab people like Jack, but his temper and frustration had been mounting at the idiot's inability to just be fucking straight with him

He'd pick him up from Jerry's and clear the air. Ma would be home soon and quite frankly she can take over because all Bobby seemed to do was intimidate him and get no where. Not even a name. Jack was clearly agitated and in this state Ma can wear him down in her nice, motherly way and get him to spill. Bobby can then go take care of it and all will be well.

He guided the car to a stop outside Jerry's and him and Angel got out swiftly, walking up the pathway to the already open door.

"Sup man," Angel greeted, reaching out to grasp Jerry into a one armed hug.

"Hey bro, why's it feel like I haven't seen you in forever?"

"Cause his lazy ass got a job finally," Bobby piped up, grabbing Jerry in a lose hug before stepping through the door. Jerry let out a chuckle.

"Fuck you, and hey if you came by the house when I was actually _around-_"

"Okay, okay," Jerry held up his hands, "got it, work my life around Angel, uh huh, check."

Angel scowled in response and hung his Jacket up.

"So, where is the moody little shit?" Bobby asked casually, falling into the armchair.

"Still asleep last I checked, Camille took him up some breakfast not too long ago."

"Well isn't that sweet, he gets room service too."

"Bobby," Jerry warned, "Camille's gone to the store to get groceries, wanna tell me what happened last night?"

Bobby sighed and ran a hand through his hand.

"I found drugs on him, they weren't his, he was gonna deal 'em out, I wanted a name and he wouldn't give me it. He's an idiot. The end."

"Then he thought it'd be real helpful to grab him and throw him around," Angel supplied helpfully.

Bobby balked, "I did _not _fucking do that! I never would. He started mouthing off so I took his arm and…"

He cut himself at Jerry's incredulous look.

"Look it's not how it sounds."

"Jesus, Bobby! It's Jack man, you can't do that-"

"No shit, Jerry!" Bobby said forcefully, hand clenching the arm of the chair, "it got out of control, but I'm worried about him, and so is Ma!"

Jerry sighed and rubbed at his temple, "Let me go and get him, but don't start, okay?"

Bobby watched him walk off, curling his lip in annoyance.

"Bobby," Angel cautioned, "I'm sorry, man, we know you didn't mean it. It was just an accident. Everyone's just feeling tense lately, let's just make nice and go home, yeah?"

Bobby gave a grunt and reclined back in his seat as they heard voices upstairs. Barely less than five minutes later Jerry appeared, followed closely by Jack who look sleep-rumpled and guarded.

"Hey Jackie," Angel nodded, patting the seat beside him.

Jack eyed Bobby warily as he slowly walked over and took a seat next to Angel.

Angel ruffled his hair, "Sleep okay, kiddo?" He grinned.

Jack glared, "M'not a kid, ass."

"That's exactly the problem," Bobby cut in.

Jack immediately tensed and Jerry let out an exasperated sigh.

"You wanna tell me what you were thinking sneaking off like that?"

Jack flushed and looked down at his lap.

"Bobby-" Angel started, immediately shutting up at the dark look sent his way.

"No, he knows he's in the wrong. He should also know doing that was a fucking stupid-ass idea. Hey, look at me!"

Jack raised his eyes, "Sorry," he snapped.

"Unbelievable!" Bobby threw his hands up incredulously.

"Bobby," Jerry cut in. "You're not helping. It's in the past now, okay? I had a talk with him last night. He's fine, and he knows what he did wasn't exactly a good idea, don't you, Jack?"

A silent nod was given in affirmation and before anything else could be said the front door opened.

"Hey you two, come to collect?" Camille smiled from the door with a bag of groceries in her hand.

Jerry stood up quickly to take the bag from her much to Bobby's amusement, and he nodded a hello.

"The house is looking good, and I know for a fact it had nothing to do with Jerry," Angel grinned from the couch.

Camille laughed and pulled off her scarf, "Oh, he suffered all right but he's a trooper."

"I could have a chair like this," Bobby announced, patting the leather arm.

"Any chair can take your big ass, even that one," Jerry smiled, walking back through to lean against the door frame.

Bobby feigned hurt, "Camille, you gonna let your husband talk to guests like that?"

"Seeing as it's _you_, Bobby, I'll let him off," Camille smirked, stopping next to Jack.

"You okay, sweetie?" Jack gave her a half smile and nodded, happy to stay out of the spotlight and avoid anymore of Bobby's wrath.

"So," Camille clapped her hands together, "you boys staying for lunch?"

"If you're offering," Angel supplied, "it's torture without Ma."

Bobby scowled, "Hey, you'd starve if it wasn't for me."

"I'd be on the toilet less, too," Angel pointed out.

* * *

Lunch passed relatively bearable for Jack. He knew Bobby was pissed, disappointed even. Whilst Angel had been a neutral party in all this, choosing not to gang up on him – which Jack was forever grateful for, he also knew he was not best pleased either.

Truthfully he was dreading going home with them as although he was confident that there would be no repeat of last night he'd barely managed to cover up under Bobby's intense grilling.

He was grabbing his coat when Jerry walked up to him, smiling gently.

"You're gonna be fine, Cracker Jack," he soothed.

The worry on his face must have been obvious and he let out a sigh.

"He's mad at me," he mumbled, peeking out from under his bangs.

"He's _Bobby_. He's _always_ mad. Just do as you're told, okay? Ma'll be home soon."

"I _am_ doing as I'm told, he's just so fucking bossy," Jack replied, petulantly.

Jerry laughed quietly, shaking his head before his expression once again turned serious.

"You're not an innocent party here, though, Jack, are you? You need to stop what you're doing, Bobby's just trying to help you, okay? I know he… gets carried away, but he cares. Be good, understand?"

Jack chewed at his lip before nodding jerkily, looking towards the front door when Bobby and Angel came to join them.

"Ready? Thanks for having us, Jer, Camille," Bobby nodded as they opened the door and stepped out into the cold.

"Anytime. Take care, Jack, okay?" Camille smiled as they walked to the car.

He waved his hand back in reply before getting into the back seat. Bobby started the engine and they were off, the silence already uncomfortable and stifling.

The sociable chatter from around the table at lunch seemed to have disappeared and Jack glanced out of the window where the clouds were heavy and threatening with rain and dark was already beginning to descend.

The car stuttered to a stop outside of the house and Jack sighed inwardly and pulled himself out of his seat. The warmth greeted him as he walked in intent on heading straight up to his room only to be grabbed by the back of his hood.

"Whoa whoa. Not so fast, I want to speak to you," Bobby's voice sounded from behind him and Jack suppressed a groan, eyes darting to Angel for help.

"Alone," Bobby reiterated.

Angel shrugged apologetically and left to go upstairs.

"Jack?" Bobby called from his place already on the couch, biting his tongue at the deliberately slow pace his younger brother set to join him.

He gazed at his brother critically as he sat down beside him. Apart from the slight tinge of red under his nose he seemed a lot better than yesterday considering his night adventure.

"First of all, don't you _ever _leave like that again, got it? I don't care how pissed you were, you go sulk in your room like every other teenager, not go walkies out the fucking window."

"I'm sorry, Bobby..."

"I know you are. That's all I hear lately, yet I'm getting nothin' pleasin' out of it."

"Well if you stopped _nagging_ me," Jack said frustrated at being lectured yet again.

"I nag because I care!"

Jack bowed his head, his posture screaming docile once more and Bobby was honestly getting whiplash from his change in moods. He wanted a name, damnit.

"Look, I'm sorry I hurt you yesterday. You know I never meant it," he sighed, reaching out to grasp a bony shoulder and hating the way Jack tensed under him.

"C'mon, kid, if it helps Ma chewed me out good… but I lost it 'cause I'm worried about you. We _all _are."

"Everything's fine…" Jack choked out. He felt tired, tired and strained and at this point he can't help but think that he should just tell Bobby and let him take care of this mess because honestly he didn't know what to do.

_But he'd be so disappointed_, he thought miserably.

"Jackie? Speak to me, please?" He looked up into those concerned eyes and hated himself for being so stupid.

"It's fine, Bobby, I swear. I won't do anything like that again," he pleaded.

Bobby released his shoulder, mouth pulled tight.

"Fine. Ma's home soon, get outta here."

Jack startled at the abruptness but didn't question it, instead choosing to flee up to the safety of his room, leaving his brother to mull over what to do next.

* * *

It was Tuesday and so far Jack had made it through the whole two days of classes without skipping and was on his way home when he heard his name called.

Luke came running down the street, face anxious.

"Hey! I haven't seen you all since last week. How did that delivery go yesterday?" He questioned.

Jack drew in a shaky drag of cigarette.

"Uh huh," he replied, "about that… it didn't happen."

"What?!" Luke squeaked, wringing his hands nervously.

"My brother found it, he flushed it."

"Oh my god, oh jeeze, why the fuck didn't you tell me this?! Is that why you've been avoiding me?!"

"Because I knew you'd act like this!-"

"No shit, Jack! We're so fucking dead-"

"Don't you think I _know_ this?" He hissed angrily.

"I'm fucking broke, I have no money to pay him off, do you?"

Luke shook his head dumbly, "What are we going to do?"

"I do-"

He was abruptly cut off by a strong grip encircling his arm and throwing him into a side alley. His breath left him as he hit the floor with a grunt, palms stinging at they scraped against the rough ground.

A whimper had him looking up for Luke who was held immobile in the grip of a man that looked faintly familiar.

"Well, well. It seems we have a problem here boys," Ren sneered as he stepped into Jack's view.

He instantly froze, stomach tightening in fear as Ren slowly circled him, arms crossed.

"So I'm chillin' out when I get this call from one of my customers, and he's _pissed_, he didn't get what he was 'sposed to get. Why's that, huh?"

Jack stayed silent; hands clenched on the ground as his felt his heart stutter.

"I said, well I don't know! I gave it to my friend with good instructions to deliver!" Ren paused, stepping closer to the boy.

"So. Where is it?"

"He just forgot!" Luke squeaked out, and Jack closed his eyes before reopening them at the startled sound from his friend.

Ren had his hand clenched around Luke's jaw, grimy fingers pressing viciously into his skin.

"He? Why not _we?_"

Luke faltered, a choked sound escaping his lips.

"I lost it, m'sorry, I-" Jack began, a blow to his face stopped him and he squeezed his eyes shut as his ears rang, and the metallic taste of blood filed his mouth.

"That's not something I really want to hear Jackie boy."

* * *

_A brick wall? Yep, I've hit it. I've known what was going to happen yet I struggled writing this chapter after such a long absence. My fault really. This may be edited at a later date. Feedback would be kind and helpful. Thank you._


End file.
